


Offering

by Vita_Orlando



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, anime ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Orlando/pseuds/Vita_Orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another scene from that carriage ride away from the Manor at the close of the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

“Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Do you know, if you asked, I may have let you have your freedom, for all practical purposes, at least.”

“Ah. Not only an eternal servant, then, but one who, having achieved his function, is no longer required. It seems Alois Trancy’s wish has burdened us both.” Ciel did not need his newly demon sharp hearing to catch the bitterness under Sebastian’s smooth words.

“Nonsense.” Ciel scoffed. “Such a superb pawn will always have its uses, after all. I was simply wondering why you didn’t even try to leave me.”

“If I abandoned my master , what kind of butler would I be?” Sebastian asked, corner of one lip twitching up.

“I wonder.” Ciel brought a hand to his mouth and raked a fang deep across his palm. “Now that I’m a demon as well, can you still get any pleasure from this reward?” He touched his tongue to the welling blood. It tasted like ordinary blood to him. He drew back slowly, amused at the sight of Sebastian on his knees in the coach, head bowed low. “Eager as ever. I hope I don’t disappoint you.”

Ciel opened his bloody hand on his knee, and waited for a long beat. He’d made Sebastian wait for his favorite reward often enough as a human boy, but curiosity retrained cruelty for now. “Alright. Good dog.” As soon as the words of that little ritual crossed his lips, Sebastian’s impossibly long, vulgarly pointed tongue slid along his open palm, tip wending into the seam of the already healing wound. He lapped at Ciel’s hand until it was cleaned of every drop.

“Do you still like my taste, then?”

“It seems my master’s flavor has only gotten richer in transformation.”

“You once called this gift a reward more torturous than any punishment. I take it that’s still the case?”

Sebastian paused for a bare fraction of a second.  Ciel heard his hesitation and let the sign of their contract flare underscoring his demand for an answer.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian’s voice held the silky tremor of a secret he’d prefer to keep.

“Good.” Ciel leaned his head back against the carriage wall and closed his eyes.


End file.
